(1) Field of the Invention:
Processing of lithographic printing plates, particularly a method of preventing bending of lithographic printing plates during chemical processing, such as developing. A pair of rotating scrub brushes are placed at an oblique angle with respect to the axis of the advancing lithographic plate, such that the leading and trailing edges of the plate literally incrementally contact the brushes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
______________________________________ ORANSKY, et al. 3,480,432 MILLER, et al. 3,677,059 SLINGSBY 4,034,433 HORNER 4,081,815 ALLEN 4,101,315 LEVEILLE 4,334,758 BUCKLER 4,588,277 ______________________________________